1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel winding device and process for winding a web onto a wound reel. The reel winding device includes a winding bed formed by at least one king roll and at least one additional reel support, and a separating device having a cutter arranged on a cutter holder that is displaceable between an operating position and a normal position.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A reel winding device is known, e.g., from EP 0 529 407 B1, that includes a winding bed formed by two king rolls. A separating device, that is retracted into the winding bed from below, includes a movable cutter holder which can be swiveled. In this manner, the cutter, which is positioned on one end of the movable cutter holder, approaches a king roll, and the other end of the cutter holder is supported against the other king roll. When the wound reel is ejected from the winding bed, the web is torn off at a cutting edge of the cutter.
A further development in reel winding devices is disclosed, e.g., in EP 0 540 896 A1. The movement of the cutter holder, which is intended to assume a similar position upon cutting, is controlled by alternative devices to enable the web to be cut when the wound reel assumes a smaller diameter and thus sinks deeper into the winding bed.
Further, EP 0 460 395 B1, for example, discloses a winding device having a separating device arranged beneath the king roll. The cutter is fastened to a cutter holder, and the cutter holder is connected to a lever rod which assures that the cutter can describe the path of an arc as it moves into the winding bed. In the operating position, the cutter holder, which exhibits a curvature, rests against the king roll.
Such winding devices serve to wind webs, e.g., paper or cardboard, onto a wound reel. The webs supplied often have a greater length than a single wound reel can accept and/or are continuous. Thus, it is sometimes necessary to split the web in a direction crosswise to its longitudinal direction, remove the "full" wound reel, and insert a new winding core. However, separation of the web is not always actually achieved by a cutting process. Rather, the web is often merely torn off over the cutting edge of the cutter. The cutting edge is therefore often notched or constructed with a row of nibs, so that the web is first perforated and then torn off along the perforation line. This process, nevertheless, is described as "cutting." The quality of the cut in this process is dependent on, among other factors, the position and angular orientation of the cutter and the tear resistance of the web. If the cutter is relatively dull, e.g., after somewhat lengthy use, and if the web being wound has a high tear resistance, e.g., a cardboard web, incorrect positioning of the cutter can result in failure to achieve separation. As a result, a rather lengthy interruption of the winding process can be caused because of the necessity of reworking by hand. For the aforementioned known devices, an operating position for the cutter is position which has proven to be sufficient for most applications. As a result, there are still situations in which the separation process is not satisfactory.